


Совершенно невыносимая особа

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он ухмыляется на её попытки бороться.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte





	Совершенно невыносимая особа

Мир рассыпается осколками стекла. Бьётся в секунду, ранит острыми фрагментами болезненного прошлого. Жестокость, из которой произрастают до лицемерия белоснежные крылья, которые хочется не просто вырвать, а расщепить на частицы, чтобы ни единого пера не осталось.

На него с опаской косятся не только враги, но и большинство союзников, подпитывая внутреннюю сущность, сотканную из чистейшего мрака. Пусть боятся, пусть презирают — он не намерен играть в дружелюбие с теми, кто явно этого не заслуживает.

Ему нравится пропускать через себя её энергию, когда она проходит мимо. Совершенно невыносимая особа с цветом крыльев, очень похожим на его собственный. Драгоценность Преисподней, всю жизнь скрытая за тенью отца.

Он ухмыляется на её попытки бороться. Лично ломает её мир на осколки, крошит фундамент завышенных надежд. Она получит трон, если будет полезной. Если поддержит достаточно, чтобы он разглядел в ней практически равную.

— Если ты хочешь видеть во мне зло, я стану злодеем.

С силой стискивает багровые перья, тянет на себя, в очередной раз намекая на то, что нежности она от него не дождётся. Сама ведь любит пожёстче.

— Я демон, зло для меня всегда наиболее привлекательно, _Маль_.

Первой впивается в его губы, не пряча довольной улыбки. Совершенно невыносимая особа. Но очень ему нужна.


End file.
